


Collision Course

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>铁绿鹰搞三P，剩下的你猜发生了啥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

 

 

 

01 黄昏

 

 

克林特的身影在黑暗中轻巧地跃过屋顶，只在街旁路灯的映照下留了一抹快到看不见的影子。他浑身上下被黑色紧身衣包裹着，只露出一小截左手手臂，背后则背着他从不离身的箭袋。不过，这次他右手紧紧握住的那柄弓和之前他曾在任务中使用过的完全不同，那是柄被过度改造和机械化过后的庞然怪物，单从上面繁复的激光瞄准镜、减震器以及各种各样叫不上来名字的装置就能看出这柄弓具有多大威力。

 

克林特握着他的弓，从十多层高的大楼顶部边缘朝着临近的那栋一跃而起，平稳落地后迅速来到露台的一角。虽然这一片照明设施不是很完善，而且他早就确定附近的监控探头在今晚会统统失灵，但他还是谨慎地半蹲下身，右侧膝盖贴上楼顶带着碎石子的地面，反手从身后抽出一支尖头闪着寒光的箭。搭箭后他缓缓拉开手臂，将复合弓带至用力极点之后拉力骤减的那一点，然后他连人带弓与黑暗融为一体，只有箭尖银光偶尔闪烁。

 

在街道对面的那幢楼里大约有一半的窗口都亮着灯，然而对于克林特而言，他全部的注意力都集中在第三排第七层中间那个窗口。他保持张弓搭箭的姿势，在黑暗里等了大约有一分钟的时间，原本黑暗的窗口突然被灯光点亮，隐约间有个身影从外面走进这间屋子，黑色的剪影映在玻璃后面的白色窗帘上。他的手臂因为长时间保持同一个姿势已经开始发胀，但克林特仍然很有耐心地纹丝不动，看着对面大楼窗口后的那个人影越走越近。几秒钟后那个人拉开窗帘，紧接着推开窗户朝楼下张望，右手还握着手机贴在耳朵上，似乎在和谁通话。

 

然而这些和克林特没有半点关系。如果现在有谁贴近观察克林特，一定会发现他的右眼瞳孔正在以非人的速度迅速收缩，甚至在黑暗中也能映出一抹极淡的暗蓝色，但他的左眼却没有任何变化，甚至没有眼球转动。在手里的箭尖与对面大楼那个探出头来的男人对齐时，克林特轻轻呼出一口气松开手指，拉至饱满的弓身微微一颤，箭羽已经劈开空气无声无息地没入对面那个男人正好暴露在外的颈部，克林特不需要近距离观察就知道箭尖一定已经划破了对方的颈动脉。在一片黑暗里唯一引起其他人注意的只有手机从七层楼摔至地面的声音，而濒死的人正徒劳地用手捂住颈部，但鲜血仍然从他的指缝间喷射出来。克林特淡漠地看着对方双目圆睁，似乎在寻找着黑暗里的杀手，但仅仅几秒钟后喷涌不止的鲜血就带走他的生命，男人的身体摇晃着倒在窗台上，鲜血从窗口流至大楼的外墙，在黑暗里留下几道深色的痕迹。

 

通讯耳机里传来短促连续的三声电子音，示意他目标人物已经解决，可以撤离。克林特最后看了一眼对面那具仍然在淌血的尸体，轻轻按了一下弓柄上一个隐蔽的按钮，片刻后整个庞大的弓身极有秩序地自动收缩叠合，转眼间已经变成上臂长短。克林特将它随手收在身侧的口袋里，又从另一个口袋里抽出一把可折叠的反曲弓，唰地一下挥臂在空中将弓身弹开。掂了掂手里熟悉的重量，克林特缓缓站起身，同时观察着周围的情况，在确认没人发现自己后向着城市的西北角快速前进。他的撤离小队正在那里等着他，如果一切顺利，他会在半个小时后登上返回美国的飞机。

 

然而顺利这两个字大概被谁从克林特的字典里抹去了，因为在离安全屋直线距离还不到五百米的时候，他多年来在任务中与死亡擦肩而过积累出的第六感突然警铃大作，克林特感到一道非常凌厉的风正朝他的后脑勺袭来。此时此刻他正在两幢大楼之间，正在飞跃高达三十米的空中，没有任何可以让他借力改变自己身体行进方向的东西。这一切电光火石间在他脑海中闪过，而他的身体早已超越大脑一步，反手从身后的箭袋里抽出一支箭用力甩在对面大楼的墙壁上，在抓钩箭尖紧紧扒住墙体的瞬间他右手按下反曲弓弓身上的一个按钮，身体立刻被快速收缩的钢线扯过去。他的身体狠狠撞在墙上，但克林特根本感觉不到疼，因为有枚子弹擦着他突然下降的头皮飞过，深陷至克林特头顶的墙壁内。如果没有他刚才在空中惊人的一举，现在开花的就不是墙面，而是克林特的脑袋。

 

他顾不得喘口气，迅速伸长胳膊拉住大楼顶楼周围一圈的护栏，一用力将自己拽了上去。果然在他刚刚站稳，甚至还没来得及再抽出一支箭做好准备的时候，追兵已经从旁边那幢大楼跃过来落在他的身前，手里一支锃光瓦亮的格洛克正对克林特的脑门。

 

克林特本该紧张，因为刚才这支枪里射出的子弹还差点要了他的命，但不知怎么，在他终于面对枪主人的时候，他反而安下心来。

 

“娜特。”克林特朝对方里咧嘴一笑，凝视着逐渐从黑暗里走出来的人。

 

“闭嘴。”他已经好几个月没见到娜塔莎了，而且上次匆匆一面也是和现在差不多的状况，只不过当时克林特肩部中弹正在被下属抬上飞机，他只能远远看到一抹红色朝着他的方向飞奔而来。但此刻娜塔莎完全没有叙旧的意思，她手里的格洛克仍然稳稳对准克林特的脑门，当红发特工再次开口时，她的语气极为冰冷。“华瑟是你杀的。”她语气肯定，与其说在质问不如说在陈述事实。

 

“是。”克林特直接了当点头承认，“我以为你看到那支箭的时候就该明白了。”

 

“我当然明白那是你，巴顿，”娜塔莎蹙起眉毛，“但我不明白的是你为什么仍然愿意给斯塔克当走狗，心甘情愿任他驱使，甚至不顾自己危险跑到这里来。说起来，你其实根本不知道你今晚杀的这个人是谁吧。”

 

“我不需要知道他是谁，我只需要知道他是我的目标，以及他会死在我的手上。”克林特淡淡地回答，“这是我的工作，而在所有人之中最不该这么质问我的人就是你，娜特，不要以为现在你的身份如何就没人记得你之前是怎样的人。”

 

虽然他没说出“红房子”那三个字，但娜塔莎的瞳孔立刻危险地收缩了一下，枪口直戳在克林特的额头皮肤上。“克林特，”她过了几秒钟才咬着牙说，“你别以为我不会杀你。”

 

“你不会杀我。”克林特伸出左手，拨开娜塔莎抵在自己额头上的枪管，“因为第一你没得到杀我的命令，今晚这一切都是你的自由行动，而你们现在还冒不起杀我的风险；第二你一直对我心怀愧疚，不仅你，弗瑞，罗杰斯，科尔森，你们所有人。就因为这一点愧疚，你们绝对不会杀我。”

 

尽管天色很黑，克林特仍然毫无困难地看到娜塔莎脸上的复杂情绪，以及她落在自己右眼上的目光。看着娜塔莎眼中一闪而过的愧疚，克林特心里没有半点言中的喜悦，相反他闭上双眼，阻断了娜塔莎的目光。当他几秒钟后再次睁开眼睛时，站在他面前的红发特工又变回了那个找不到一点瑕疵的危险角色。

 

“如果你没别的事了的话，”克林特率先打破沉默，“我的撤离小队还在等着我。”

 

娜塔莎看了他一眼，转眼间重新回到黑暗之中，只留下最后一句话：

 

“我不会放弃你的，克林特。”

 

克林特在原地呆立片刻，同样转身向着自己的目的地继续前进，几乎从嗓子眼里挤出的那句低语被风吹散，谁也没能听见：

 

“……你们早就放弃我了。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯进入实验室时发现托尼正坐在自己的椅子上，低头观察着显微镜。托尼今天一反他在大厦里的常态，穿着一套手工定制无比昂贵的西装三件套，然而现在他的西装外套正随意搭在椅背上，衬衫袖子也卷到手肘部位，整个人全身心都投入显微镜下的内容里，看的无比起劲，连布鲁斯进来都没听到。布鲁斯在门口站了好半天，直到他咳嗽了一声托尼才回过头来。

 

“忙完了？”托尼随口问了一句，又回过头去继续观察显微镜。

 

“嗯。”布鲁斯也点点头，脱下自己身上的白大褂随手一扔。他的整间实验室都乱七八糟的，他的实验助理也多次表明帮他收拾干净的愿望，然而也许因为曾经在外逃亡的经历，布鲁斯反而不怎么喜欢整洁干净的实验室，他用顺手的东西放在触手可及的位置才是最好的。朝托尼走了几步后他停下脚步，低头思索了片刻，“刚才在下面的会议上我们都觉得——”

 

“停，打住，”托尼举起一只手打断他的话，“我现在不想听你汇报，反正报告明天我无论如何都要看，现在听了也没什么用。”

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，自己在另一个实验台旁边的椅子上坐下，顺手拿起台面上的平板，机械性地点开后才发现自己目前没有任何要忙的项目，这还是他几个月以来最清闲的时候。他抬起头看了一眼托尼的着装，突然想到了什么。“你一会要走？”

 

“是啊，”托尼有点疲惫地长叹一口气，“十分钟后就起程前往阿根廷。”

 

“哦……那个剪彩仪式是吧？你必须要去？”布鲁斯瞥到自己实验台电脑上贴着的那张日历表，看到今天那个被着重标记出来的日期，有些不高兴地问道，“可是克林特今天就要回来了，你还要走？我们三个已经有段时间没一起吃饭了。”

 

“我有什么办法，人家总统邀请我，我总不能不去。”托尼回过身，摊了摊手。“克林特两个小时前已经回来了，我和他已经见了一面。”

 

“他怎么样？”过去五个小时里一直深陷会议的布鲁斯关心地问道，“没受伤吧？”

 

“这次还好，也就有点淤青，不过特别困，他回来就躺下了。”托尼边说边微微皱起眉头，“不过，我看他的样子有点不对劲，大概在那边又遇到熟人了。”

 

虽然托尼没准确说是谁，而且克林特肯定也不会主动提起，但所谓的熟人不过就那么几个。布鲁斯没再接话，垂下头自己也叹了口气。

 

“你现在没什么事就去陪陪他吧，你也知道，每次他遇见熟人或者看到和那段时间有关的事，回来之后都会做噩梦。”

 

“嗯，我知道。”

 

托尼站起身朝着实验室的门口走去，在路过布鲁斯时停下来，在他的额头上轻轻一吻。胡茬蹭的布鲁斯有点痒，他也在历经如此疲惫的一天后终于露出了一点笑容。

 

“你们两个好好吃饭睡觉，我后天就回来。”说完托尼转身离开，而布鲁斯在原处坐了一会，再三确认自己目前没有任何未完成的项目，也没有急切需要处理的事务之后才出门乘电梯来到他们位于大厦顶楼的套房。

 

***

 

他知道屋子里一直很吵，因为有太多看不清面孔的人每分每秒都在围着他转，而在他们之外还有更多他叫不上名字的仪器。但有的时候，绝大多数的时候，他觉得自己只能听到一种声音：天花板上那根白炽灯管极有规律的电流嗞啦声。

 

他不知道自己在这里躺了有多长时间，但这些时间足够他算清嗞啦声究竟按照怎样的规律发出声响。一开始他还能看到那根灯管，只要他睁开眼睛，灯管就在那里无辜地发着光，每过三十五又二分之一秒就会发出一声嗞啦；再后来他看不见那根灯管了，所以他只能靠自己的耳朵去听，隔着层层嘈杂的声音，他仍然能准确听出那是三十五又二分之一秒；最后他又能看见那根灯管了，虽然视野变窄了，可是他又听不到东西了，只不过这次他能靠自己的眼睛看出灯管没过三十五又二分之一秒就会人眼难以捕捉地微微变暗，仿佛一根在风中摇曳的蜡烛，烛光时而随风颤抖。

 

这根灯管从一开始就静默而负责地陪着他，将柔和的光洒在他的身上，直到最后一刻，到围在他周围的人四散逃走，而他仍然无力地躺在那里，等待着接下来未知的命运时，灯管仿佛完成了自己的使命，在最后一次三十五又二分之一秒之后轻柔地熄灭了。

 

他的眼前一片昏暗，他看不到也听不到任何东西，只有心脏在胸膛里微弱地跳动着。他有些期待，可这期待在静默的黑暗里似乎不值一提，他觉得自己已经没有了期待的价值。他还能期待什么呢？期待有人能放他离开？期待这一切能现在就结束？还是期待时间倒流，让他回到那个沉默的夜晚以及沉闷的地下建筑，在闪着蓝光的权杖触上他胸口之前给自己一枚子弹？

 

他什么都期待不了，他已经学会了不要期待。

 

他只剩下半点可怜的愿望，残破地挂在潜意识的最边缘，这是和他默数三十五又二分之一秒没有任何区别的条件反射，支持他一直活到现在的唯一动作。

 

所以当他感觉有人体接近他，一只温热的手触到他下颌与颈部的连接处时，他根本不用去想去思考，而是本能地张开嘴，抽噎着从嗓子里吐出一句：

 

“……不。”

 

***

 

当布鲁斯进入套房卧室时，他看到克林特正在偌大的床上沉睡着。出任务时穿的军靴紧身衣以及弓箭散落在大床的四周，克林特只穿着一条黑色的平角内裤，整个人陷在大床柔软洁白的亚麻床单里，而和床单以及克林特肤色对比鲜明的则是托尼之前提过的淤青，青紫色的痕迹横亘克林特的整个胸膛，仿佛他曾经狠狠撞在坚硬的平面上，险些撞断了肋骨。

 

除去这片淤青之外，布鲁斯还能看到散布在克林特裸露出的皮肤表层的一些擦伤，以及他双眼之下浓重的黑眼圈，然而即便弓箭手已经疲惫到极点，布鲁斯仍然能一眼看出他睡得一点都不踏实。仰面躺在床上的克林特眉心紧蹙，手脚紧绷，仿佛他被捆在床上一样，而他因睡姿而微微张开的嘴里正低声呻吟着一个词：

 

“……不。不。”

 

布鲁斯的脚步一顿，但立刻快步走到克林特身边，他扫了一眼放在床头柜上的两枚助听器，单膝跪在克林特身旁的床垫上，一只手轻轻抚上对方的额头，感受到手掌下一片黏腻的冷汗。克林特这副样子他见过太多次，当他随着托尼以及他的盔甲大军冲入关押克林特的地下实验室时，克林特就像现在一样直挺挺地躺在实验台上手脚僵硬，只不过当时他浑身上下都被束缚带紧紧捆住，而他的脸——

 

布鲁斯摇摇头，将注意力集中在眼前的克林特身上，手指轻柔地按着克林特的额头，希望他能尽快从噩梦里自行脱离。他曾经试过很多办法，像是摇晃克林特的肩膀，或者在他耳边叫他的名字，但结果证明这些办法不是加重了克林特的恐惧，就是让他瞬间变为超级间谍，从床上一跃而起差点把布鲁斯的胳膊扭断。从那天起到现在过去这么久了，布鲁斯和托尼一直都没能找到更好唤醒克林特的方法，目前唯一安全的只有轻轻抚摸他的额头，希望他能尽快醒来。

 

在布鲁斯的努力下克林特看起来好多了，但布鲁斯知道他在醒来之前必须要经历这场噩梦中最让他痛苦的部分。果然几秒钟后克林特的喉咙里挤出一声光在旁边听着就让他无比痛苦的哭喊，弓箭手的身体也随之在床单上扭动起来。他一边痛苦地抽搐一边低声喊叫着，喉音模糊，但抗拒的意味不言而喻。看着一次又一次发生在眼前的这一幕，布鲁斯感觉自己身体里那只像克林特一样被拘禁太久的野兽疯狂地咆哮起来，用力敲打着将自己与布鲁斯阻隔起来的那扇越发厚重的门，强迫他放自己出去，用它的双手撕碎砸烂所有曾经伤害过克林特，也伤害过自己的人。

 

然而布鲁斯知道自己无论如何也不会释放出内心的野兽，而且他现在对它的控制也比之前要好太多。他一边轻轻抚摸克林特被汗水浸湿的额发一边闭上眼睛深呼吸，终于将越来越急促的心跳压了下去。当他缓缓睁开双眼时克林特也正好从梦中醒来，眼皮无力地眨了两下，左眼的蓝绿色眼珠仍然一片迷茫，但右眼深蓝色的瞳孔正在急速收缩，直到眼球转动，落到布鲁斯的脸上，终于认出贴在他脸前的人是谁。

 

“……布鲁斯？”克林特仰起头，哑着嗓子叫了一声他的名字，“我这是……我刚才……？”

 

“没事了，你刚才在做梦。”布鲁斯一句话说完就想起克林特现在没戴助听器，什么都听不见，于是他干脆俯下身将对方仍然在冒汗的上半身搂在自己怀里，然后在他身旁躺下。克林特嘀咕了一声他听不清的话，回手抱住布鲁斯的腰，把脸埋在布鲁斯的颈窝里。他们两个人依偎在一起舒服地躺下来，无论布鲁斯的心跳还是克林特的呼吸都慢慢平静了。

 

过了很久，布鲁斯终于听到克林特低沉的声音。

 

“我在那边遇见娜塔莎了……”布鲁斯应了一声，但他知道克林特听不见，而且克林特现在需要的不是交谈，只是倾诉，“她还是原来那个样子，几年过去了一点都没变，我真羡慕她……”

 

隔了一会，他又开口了：“她还说不会放弃我，我怎么会不知道这不仅是她的意思，她还有那边的人都准备把我当做打入我们这边的突破口，希望我能‘弃暗投明’。”克林特顿了顿，脸上露出一抹嘲讽的笑容。“这么需要我，早干什么去了。在我被——在那几年里他们又都在哪里呢？”

 

布鲁斯不知道该说什么，只能一遍又一遍抚摸着克林特的额头。克林特大概是出任务这几天太累了，虽然噩梦的阴影还没散去，但他在布鲁斯的抚摸下渐渐闭上了眼睛，不一会呼吸就变得均匀起来，又一次沉睡过去。布鲁斯凝视着克林特带着疲倦与痛苦的睡脸，感觉自己内心的那只野兽又咆哮起来。他的胸腔被一种无比冰冷的黑暗情绪所弥漫，但这次他没费心去压抑这种情绪，而是冰冷地凝视着天花板，在心里计划着下一步行动方案，只有他的右手仍然温柔地抚摸着克林特汗湿的额头。

 

***

 

托尼一只手举着手里的香槟，身体重心放在左腿上，漫不经心地听着围在他身边的人用西班牙语热切地交谈着。托尼对西班牙语的掌握远比不上意大利语，虽然能听能说但毕竟有点吃力，所以现在他的大脑只把大约十分之一的精力用在认出自己听懂的单词顺便点头上，剩下的全都在思考其他的事情，像是明天的谈判自己该把底线设在哪里，或者克林特现在睡醒了没，他和布鲁斯有没有好好吃晚饭。

 

站的离他最近，一位身穿金色晚礼服的黑发女士不知说了一句什么，惹得周围所有的人全部哄笑起来，托尼也附和着一起笑了笑。在笑声中托尼瞥了她一眼，发现她正掀动着自己浓妆艳抹的假睫毛直勾勾地看着他，涂有深紫色口红的嘴唇挑起一抹魅惑的笑容。托尼在心里长叹一口气，对这种自己从小到大见过不知多少次的表情不能更厌烦，但他并没有在面上表现出什么，而是从善如流露出自己的斯塔克招牌笑容。似乎受到了来自托尼的“鼓励”，这位他连名字都记不清的女性凑得更近了，托尼立刻被一阵让他头晕脑胀的香水味所包围。他忍住打喷嚏的冲动，仍然朝对方灿烂地笑着，举起自己半满的香槟杯一饮而尽。

 

“女士们，先生们，”他微笑着开口，周围正在交谈的人群立刻安静下来。托尼的双眼飞快扫过他们的脸，继续用英语说下去，“今晚有幸和你们相遇并交谈让我感到无比愉快与荣幸，不过现在请允许我暂时离开，我和亲爱的总统女士还有点其他事情要谈。”

 

说完后他点头致意，准备离开。在他转身的时候他感觉自己的手掌心被一枚尖利的长指甲轻轻刮了一下，而刚才那位朝他微笑的女士向他眨了眨眼睛。又朝会场洗手间的方向投去会意的一眼。托尼只是点点头，立刻把刚才这场连艳遇都算不上的互动忘在脑后。如果可以他真希望自己能正大光明带着布鲁斯以及克林特来参加这种场合，但先不说他们三个人这种相处关系是否能被民众接受，一旦曝光会不会影响斯塔克国际的形象等等问题，光布鲁斯以及克林特身份的复杂性就很难解释清楚。布鲁斯还好，虽然人们还是很难把那个略带腼腆的科学家和愤怒的绿色怪物联系在一起，他的身份毕竟是得到官方承认的，但是克林特……

 

托尼暗自叹了口气，朝阿根廷总统的方向走去。人群在他身旁自动分开，有些和他打招呼，更多的则是三五个人凑在一起低声讨论着什么。托尼对这些反应视而不见，径直穿过人群，在总统朝他迎过来的时候再次露出笑容。

 

“斯塔克先生，”阿根廷现任女总统微笑着走过来，贴了贴托尼的脸颊，“今晚过的还算愉快吗？”

 

“非常愉快，我一直很喜欢阿根廷这个国家，尤其今晚有这么多让人愉悦的面孔。”

 

“那就好，不过我希望我们阿根廷的美酒与美女不会让您太过沉醉，毕竟我们明天还要再见面。”

 

听完这句话，托尼之前还有点犹豫的心立刻放了下来，而总统女士脸上精致完美的笑容也稍微僵硬了一点。她倒是没说错什么，只是太着急了一点，但托尼自然不会对此有任何抱怨。事实上，正是因为托尼知道阿根廷这个国家一系列的通货膨胀，官员腐败，以及最最重要的能源短缺问题，托尼才会选择阿根廷作为制约南美洲经济的第一站。虽然斯塔克国际的势力已经在之前几年逐渐渗透了过来，但他毕竟还没有完全控制政府，而且阿根廷现任女总统非常受人民爱戴，短期内强迫她下台并再扶植傀儡的可能性比较小。从能源这方面入手是最好不过的选择。

 

“当然，总统女士，”他一边微笑着一边举起香槟杯，示意对方和自己轻轻一碰，“无论阿根廷的酒有多醇美，美女有多热情，我绝对不会错过明天的会谈以及剪彩仪式。”

 

***

 

欢迎宴会差不多进行了一半，托尼觉得有些无聊，抬腿向洗手间走去。他先解决了个人生理问题，然后站在洗手池前漫不经心地洗着手，顺带观察面前镜子里自己被洗手间金碧辉煌的装饰映的有点失真的面容。他原本还算健康的脸色不知为何有些发青，棕色的眼睛在金色光芒的照映下也已经完全失去了原本的颜色，这让他突然想起克林特暗蓝色的右眼。

 

是时候给他升级一下机械眼了，托尼一边擦手一边想着，虽然克林特自己没提出要求，但托尼早就给他设计了比上一代功效更多也更贴近他原来眼睛颜色的假眼。这次如果他同意，顺便左边的眼睛也一块换掉吧。虽然托尼有些舍不得克林特原本眼睛的颜色，但他的左眼已经那副样子了，他也不愿意一直让克林特只有一半视力，尤其还是他非惯用手的那一半。

 

托尼的全部思绪都被克林特占据，以至于当有个同样扎眼的人影晃进他身后时，他还微微惊讶了一下。他转过身，看到刚才那位身穿金色晚礼服的黑发女士正站在他身前，脸上带着一种极为纯粹的欲望，仿佛想要就在这里用牙齿扒光托尼的衣服。这种表情和刚才的媚眼一样，托尼都见得太多了，于是他只是勾起唇角，极有礼貌地问了一句，希望能尽快把她打发走：

 

“您走错房间了吧，女士？这里是男洗手间。”

 

黑发女士没有回复他，只是向前走了几步，托尼看到她橄榄色的脸颊上泛着一片醉酒后特有的红晕，双眼也有点迷离，看来自己离开之后着实喝了不少。一般来讲托尼还是比较有耐心和美女周旋，毕竟表面工作还是要做好，但今晚他实在不想花精力应付一个喝醉了酒，说不定一会就要发酒疯的女人。于是他向旁边躲了一下，希望自己能赶紧离开这里，但没想到这个他记不住名字的女人突然扑了上来，一把揪住托尼的西装领口，没头没脑地把嘴唇印到托尼的脸上。

 

托尼已经好久没这么被陌生人对待过了，一时间脑子有点蒙，在他分神的这一刻对方竟然已经以极快的速度把晚礼服的肩带从肩头推落，露出大半香肩与后背，她甚至还醉醺醺地拽着托尼的一只手，把他直接往自己的胸口按。托尼虽然曾经男女不忌，但他早就不是曾经的花花公子了，所以他厌恶地皱着眉头，控制着自己的力道把对方推到了一边。衣裙大敞头发凌乱的美女靠着墙要多可怜有多可怜，但托尼只是淡淡说了句“你喝醉了，我叫保安送你回去”就转身朝门口走去。

 

然后就在这一刻，托尼突然从眼角的余光里看到一抹之前没有的白色光斑。

 

下一秒一根冰冷的钢线突然绕上他的脖子，他被身后的袭击者用力向后拽去，整个人直接摔倒在洗手间冰冷的大理石地板上。空气正被逐渐收紧的钢线阻断在气管里，而他的喉部皮肤早已被勒出一道狰狞的血痕。但托尼并没有慌张，甚至没有费力呼救，他只是抬起眼睛看向自己身后刚才还满脸醉意，现在脸上只剩下凌厉的女杀手，用口型问了一句“谁？”。

 

对方冷哼一声，手上加大了力度：“自由万岁。”

 

托尼吃力地点了点头，在感受到脊椎与后脑相连处略微灼热的感觉时闭上眼睛。几秒钟后他听到杀手一阵吃惊的呼喊，而对方手里原本锋利无比的钢线像是被什么阻断一样，和他的颈部皮肤分隔开来。脖子上的疼痛逐渐散去，呼吸也变得通畅，托尼不再犹豫，伸手将对方的左手拧成一个绝对不正常的角度，然后他一个翻身从地上爬起来，在女杀手因疼痛而分神的时候一把掐住她的脖子，把她从地面直接举了起来。在灯光下托尼的整只右手都被一层完全贴合皮肤的金色金属层所覆盖，而这种金属从他的指尖一直蔓延到托尼刚才被勒住的脖子，将他的上半身全部严丝合缝地包裹起来。

 

“自由万岁？”他侧着头，极其缓慢而嘲讽地反问了一句，“如果我现在让你选，你会选自由……还是你的生命？”

 

黑发女性已经被托尼掐的说不出话，但她的眼神已经说明了一切。托尼点点头，一甩手将对方的后脑砸在身侧坚硬的墙面上，杀手来不及任何动作已经昏了过去。托尼站在她瘫软的身体旁边，深吸一口气，随着他逐渐平稳的呼吸，原本覆盖在他皮肤上的金属层也慢慢消退。他对着镜子整理好被拽乱的领口和领带，按响耳中的内部通讯器。

 

“C类型，进来收拾干净。”

 

“收到。”

 

托尼最后瞥了一眼洗手间里的镜子，用手指碰了碰刚才还在钢线下滴血，现在已经变为一道暗淡红色的伤痕，转身离开。

 

***

 

第二日，阿根廷总统府。

 

托尼坐在长会议桌的一端，仿佛没睡醒一样斜躺在椅背上，从深粉色墨镜后面注视着会议桌两侧的人用西班牙语激烈争执，而其他人也仿佛习惯托尼此刻举动一样纷纷无视。不过这次他倒是没有走神，JARVIS正在通过耳机为他同声传译，斯塔克国际一方以及阿根廷政府另一方还贴心地分别用了男声和女声。

 

“斯塔克国际最关心的问题当然是普通民众的福祉，“托尼听到自己这方谈判团的主席在阿根廷方面一阵不切实际的漫天要价之后回答道，“所以我们双方的合作重点当然在斯塔克国际开发的新能源上。在军火以及经济方面我们不是不能做出让步，斯塔克国际愿意提供足够的资金和外汇支持并在阿根廷国内加大投资力度，但新能源是我们的谈判底线，在这个问题是我们绝对不会动摇。”

 

“你们这么做未免欺人太甚。”坐在总统右手边，新上任的经济部长有些激动地低声叫到。谈判到现在为止已经进行了整整三个小时，双方一直在能源这个问题上拉锯，彼此都有些疲惫，而这位经济部长甚至已经准备好撕破脸皮了。“众所周知阿根廷，甚至整个南美洲的大规模金融危机就是由于由你们公司一手操控的，结果你们倒还好意思自己跑过来向我们提供这样那样的援助？！”

 

坐在她旁边的阿根廷总统脸上神色一动，还没来得及插话，斯塔克国际这边的另一位谈判代表就把话接了过去：“部长阁下，您这么说可太看得起斯塔克国际了。难不成您因为我们谈判上面的一点不让步，就恶意指责和我们毫无关系的金融危机？我必须提醒您这是诽谤。斯塔克国际在这场金融危机中也遭受了巨大损失，但我们仍然愿意竭尽全力帮助您的政府。您怎么说，总统阁下？”他越过经济部长，直接转向一旁的总统。

 

透过托尼粉红色的墨镜镜片，他看到女总统的脸上划过一道不情愿的倦色，当她开口时她的嗓音有点哑。“我们当然欢迎斯塔克国际向我们提供的任何援助以及合作，然而在能源合作这一方面……我认为你们的条件还是太苛刻了。停止目前所有正在运行的核电站以及其他发电站，全国新能源使用率达到百分之八十以上，这些条件的确有些过分，百分之五十已经是我们的最后底线。百分之八十等于说斯塔克国际掌握了整个国家的能源命脉，这个我以及我的整个总统内阁恐怕都无法接受。”

 

谈判团主席朝托尼这边扫了一眼，托尼朝他略微点了点头。“如果您以及您的内阁无法接受，那我们总能找到愿意接受的总统和内阁。”

 

这一句话说出来斯塔克国际这一侧坐的人还不怎么样，但对面阿根廷政府的谈判人员全都大惊失色。反应稍微慢一点的还在座位上不敢置信，反应快脾气又差的例如经济部长，基本上已经跳起来指着鼻子大骂了。托尼仍然躺在椅背上一动不动，将眼前这幅混乱景象完全收于眼中，直到阿根廷总统从座位上猛地站起身，在一片突如其来的镇静中转向托尼。

 

“所以说，这才是斯塔克先生的真正意思？”

 

托尼没有回答，代替他回复的仍然是他的谈判团主席：“总统女士，您肯定知道阿根廷不是一党执政，不仅仅您这一届政府认为同斯塔克国际合作有利可图，反对党也早就向我们抛出了合作的橄榄枝。如果您真的不愿接受我们的条件，斯塔克国际大可以推动反对党上台执政，确保阿根廷民众享受更好的福利以及更清洁的能源。”

 

“你们——”

 

“行了。”托尼一伸腿从座椅上站起来，整个会议室再一次变得鸦雀无声。他仿佛什么都没发生一样站起身伸了个懒腰，摘下墨镜后揉了揉鼻梁，这才朝会议桌旁的所有人咧嘴一笑。“已经吵了三个小时了，看你们这副样子再吵三个小时也没结果。要不暂停休息一会怎么样？也不知道今天的茶歇会不会给提供甜甜圈？要知道甜甜圈是我的最爱了……”

 

托尼一边说一边往会议室门外走，斯塔克国际的谈判团也跟在他身后鱼贯而出，留下阿根廷政府的谈判团在后面大眼对小眼。过了大约三分钟，当托尼一边喝着香醇的南美咖啡一边把阿根廷著名的巧克力饼干蛋糕往嘴里塞时，阿根廷总统默默来到了他的身后。

 

“斯塔克先生，”她附过来轻声问道，“我能和你单独谈谈吗？”

 

“我的荣幸。”托尼擦了擦嘴，在总统女士以及她身后两名保镖的带领下来到走廊另一端的一间小会客厅。保镖在门外一左一右站立，屋子里只剩下托尼和总统两人。托尼百无聊赖地用鞋尖在地毯上画了好几个圈，总统女士才开口：

 

“托尼·斯塔克，”她的声音极其愤怒，连敬语都懒得用了，“你究竟想要什么？！”

 

“我想要什么？”托尼夸张地倒吸一口冷气，“你竟然不知道？”

 

“永远也别忘了拉丁美洲的历史，斯塔克，别忘了你们美国在阿根廷曾扶植过怎样的人。”总统女士的语气里满是厌恶，“独裁者从来都没有好下场，注定会被人民所推翻！总有一天你会站在审判席上为自己犯下的罪恶付出代价！”

 

“怎么，我是独裁者，难道你是皮隆夫人不成？”托尼紧盯着对方的双眼，阿根廷总统在他的瞪视下竟然自己后退了一步，“再说了，谁说我想当独裁者了？我只不过是个喜欢做生意的商人而已。我没有逼你以及你的政府做任何事情，这个合作协议你签也好，不签也好，对斯塔克国际而言没有任何损失，我本人更完全不放在心上。再说了，南美洲又不只有你一个在金融危机里挣扎的国家，我相信你的好邻居巴西一定很愿意看看我们开出的价格。”

 

“不要再狡辩了，斯塔克，谁都能看得出你的野心。我不明白，为什么当年那个为了拯救世界差点献出自己生命的超级英雄会走到今天这一步？”

 

托尼微微一笑，并没有回答她。就在这时门外传来一阵喧闹，片刻后阿根廷总统的保镖之一急匆匆地推开大门。

 

“总统阁下，”身材壮硕的保镖挤过托尼，凑到总统身边低声说了几个字。托尼虽然没完全听清，但光从两个人脸上的表情来看，他完全知道他们在说什么。托尼抱起双臂，脸上挂起他的斯塔克招牌笑容，静静地等待着。

 

当阿根廷总统再次看向他时，她脸上的表情已经从愤怒变为了恐惧的苍白。

 

“你——”她伸出一只手指颤抖地指向托尼，“你竟然——！！！”

 

“滴答，滴答，滴答，轰——”托尼咧嘴一笑，按下腕表上的一个隐秘按钮。半秒钟后，玫瑰色的阿根廷总统府内突然传来震耳欲聋的巨大爆炸声，半个府邸都陷入一片火海。

 

事后经过救援及调查，阿根廷本届内阁近四分之三的成员以及总统本人全部在此次爆炸中身亡，而当时正在府邸与总统谈判斯塔克国际成员伤亡数近一半，斯塔克国际的总裁托尼·斯塔克身受重伤，在情况基本稳定后立刻被送回他位于纽约的私人医院进行救治，目前仍处于昏迷中。

 

爆炸原因以及袭击者的身份尚未查明，但有线索表明这起爆炸案的袭击者很有可能来自一贯反对斯塔克国际的自由联盟，而托尼·斯塔克的保镖也表示在爆炸案一天前的招待晚宴上曾有来自自由联盟的杀手意图暗杀斯塔克先生。这两期案件是否有关联还需要进一步查明。

 

由于阿根廷总统、副总统以及大半内阁全部在爆炸案中身亡，过渡政府不得不暂由文化部部长代理，并即刻进行紧急大选。大选结果在一个月后公布，原右翼反对党党首顺利当选，成为阿根廷新任总统。新总统上台后立刻推行一系列经济复兴政策，其中最重要的一条则是与斯塔克国际进行合作，在国内大面积推广使用新能源。

 

***

 

“好了，”坐在病床旁的布鲁斯摇了摇头，躲开托尼扔向他的一块苹果，“既然你早就痊愈了，能不能找点事做？或者你愿意躺在这里装样子也行，让我去忙自己的事行吗？”

 

“布鲁斯——”托尼拖长声音，干脆抱着被子在床上打起滚。虽然离他“重伤回国治疗”才刚过去两个星期，他身上已经看不到当时被炸重伤过后的一点伤疤，甚至连早上修剪胡子时蹭到的半点伤口都没有。“我很无聊嘛，你不愿陪我，克林特也不愿陪我，我还能怎样？”

 

“克林特不愿陪你就对了，谁愿意天天张嘴让你往里面扔水果，而且你准头还不怎么样，老往鼻子里面扔——说起来，克林特去哪里了？”

 

“他啊，根本闲不住。”托尼放下手里的苹果块，在被子上蹭了蹭，“我估计他又去接新任务，或者安排训练去了。反正他干什么都开心，就是不愿意陪着我。”

 

“你是没见消息传过来的时候他那副样子。”布鲁斯瞪了托尼一眼，“既然你早就计划好了，你为什么不告诉他一声？克林特本来情绪就不怎么稳定，而且还偏偏是爆炸。”

 

“不就是因为爆炸我才不想让他担心我嘛……”托尼把被子蒙过头顶又掀开，翻了个白眼。“我还要在这里躺到什么时候啊。”

 

“再躺一个周吧，两个周就下床实在不太像话，到时候你胳膊腿上绑个石膏，出去参加会议的时候坐个轮椅也就差不多了。”

 

托尼还想说什么，天花板上的扩音器里突然传出JARVIS的声音：

 

“Sir，班纳博士，”人工智能很有礼貌，但略带急迫地说道，“如果可以，请你们尽快前往主机房资料库B，我刚才在那里发现了入侵者留下的痕迹。”

 

斯塔克国际因为各种各样的原因，无论是世界各地的分公司还是位于纽约曼哈顿市中心的总部，全都执行一套非常严密严密的安保措施。虽然这几年里也陆续有不少间谍或者黑客试图入侵内部盗取公司机密，但这还是JARVIS第一次如此严肃地通知托尼，可见事态的严重性。听到这个病房里的两个人也顾不上托尼还应该再躺一周装样子，连忙乘内部电梯来到主机房资料库B。

 

这间资料库位于斯塔克国际总部大楼，既原复仇者大厦基础上重新返修加盖的建筑的上层，就在托尼、布鲁斯以及克林特私人公寓以及活动场所的下方，主机房资料库A至G全都位于85层，储存着斯塔克国际这些年来的各种研究和实验数据，其中资料库B里存放的全都是托尼研究开发的各类武器与军火。整个一层楼的安保措施由JARVIS亲自监管，斯塔克国际内部只有极少数人才被允许进入，在进入之前还要乘坐特殊内部电梯经过瞳孔，指纹，身份卡以及一道特殊生物电代码核实验证身份。另外，为了防止前几年《碟中谍四》电影里那种从外墙入侵的情况发生，托尼在整个大楼的外墙上全部安装了红外探测器以及高伏电击装置，就算伊森·亨特本人驾到也绝对活着爬不上来。

 

所以说，当JARVIS报告资料库被入侵之后，托尼从61层的医疗室到85层想了一路也没想明白究竟哪里出了问题。

 

“你觉得哪里会出问题？”托尼倒是不怎么紧张重要资料丢失，因为JARVIS只说了发现入侵者的痕迹，“难不成真的有人从外墙爬了进来？”他的左臂还裹着装样子的绷带和石膏，于是动手调查留给了布鲁斯来完成，此刻他正靠在一旁的电梯内壁上，皱着眉头盯着手里的平板。

 

“出什么事了？”托尼看他表情不对，连忙凑过去，但抢先一步关掉了屏幕，一脸平淡地抬起头。

 

“没事，大概是我看错了。”他顿了顿，“等到上面调查过再说吧。”

 

托尼觉得有点不太对劲但没有再坚持，布鲁斯也缄口不谈，两个人一直到85层都没再开口交谈。两人分别扫描过瞳孔和指纹后电梯门缓缓开启，托尼先行进入楼层，随着他朝资料库走动天花板上的探测装置投下一道蓝光，测算着托尼的步伐与心跳并将其和系统内所储存的资料作对比。其实如果其他人来到这几层根本用不着这么麻烦，因为斯塔克集团的内部人员全都在右耳耳道内植有芯片，充当内置通讯耳机的同时会根据每个人不同的脑电波生成生物电代码，实时显示此人的位置状况以及生理体征。托尼和布鲁斯是极少数没有植入芯片的人，布鲁斯是因为自身原因无法植入，而托尼则是因为他不能植入这种暴露自己的东西，即便所有的生物电代码都由JARVIS监控管理，他也不能允许自己冒这种风险。

 

等托尼顺利通过走廊之后布鲁斯也从电梯中走出来，不过他不需要像托尼那样麻烦，只要核实一下他体内独一无二的伽玛辐射浓度就可以了。很快他们两个就来到主机房资料库B门口，JARVIS在确认过他们的身份后自动开启门锁。虽说这里叫主机房资料库，但门后除了一排排档案架之外并没有电脑或者任何虚拟信息存储形式，只有门口一台终端接口。所有来这里查找资料的人只能看到在这里存档备份的纸质资料和光盘，如果需要拷贝带走，则必须使用特制的移动硬盘在终端通过JARVIS下载，并且在查看时与下载人的生物电代码对应，如果对应不上，硬盘会自行销毁。

 

“好了，JARVIS，我总觉得你今天有点故弄玄虚，赶紧告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事，是否有重要资料外泄。”托尼一进门就迫不及待地发问，但JARVIS隔了几秒钟才开口。

 

“我已经将我所知的信息发送至班纳博士手中的平板电脑。”

 

“布鲁斯？”托尼疑惑地转过头去，但布鲁斯很明显地避开了他的目光。托尼有点火了，大步走过去一把抢过他手里的平板，只可惜平板需要布鲁斯的指纹开启，他只能皱起眉头看向布鲁斯神色冷淡的脸。“这究竟是怎么回事？布鲁斯你赶紧把这台平板打开——JARVIS，开启屏幕，这是我的命令。”

 

三秒过后屏幕骤然亮起，托尼只看了一眼就惊讶地瞪起双眼。

 

“这怎么可能——绝对搞错了！”

 

“托尼，你先别急好吗。”布鲁斯叹了口气，从托尼僵硬的手里拿回自己的平板。“JARVIS，你能再详细解释一下情况吗？”

 

“好的，班纳博士。在我通知你们前来这里的五分钟前，我们安插在自由联盟的内部人员传来信息，自由联盟已经获得我们尚在研发中，代号为‘创世纪’的超远程生化导弹的部分设计图纸。消息经过核实后我立刻调取了近一周内进入资料库B的所有人员的名单以及生物电代码，并根据他们生物电代码的活动轨迹、进入资料库时间等等其他因素测算出最有可能入侵资料库并盗走设计图纸的嫌疑人。你们现在看到的名单就是我按照可能性自上而下排列出来的，最上面的名字就是嫌疑最大的入侵者。”

 

“可是……你会不会搞错了……”

 

“Sir，”JARVIS的声音里平静带着些不满，“你亲手设计并开发了我的运行机制，请你自己思考一下，我出错的几率有多大？”

 

“我当然知道，可是——”

 

“托尼，”布鲁斯将一只手轻轻搭在托尼的肩膀上，“我知道这个结果很难让人接受，但你所见到的不一定是事情的真相，我们必须考虑到所有的原因。从JARVIS给出的这些分析来看，嫌疑最大的的确是他，无论是他进入资料库的时间，还是他这几天的活动范围。你什么时候见过他没事干往大楼外面跑？”

 

“也许他这段时间情绪不稳定，想散散心——”

 

“还有更重要的一点，图纸是怎么被带出资料库的？”布鲁斯语气很冷静，但托尼看到他眼神里带着些许伤感，“任何电子器械未经允许不得带入这间资料库，而资料库文档里的图纸并没有被取走，那么唯一一种可能就是通过他具有拍照功能的机械眼，对图纸进行拍摄后再自己带出。”

 

“班纳博士的分析没有错，巴顿先生的机械眼是资料库安保系统里的唯一漏洞，并没有列入违禁物品名单内。”

 

“也许你们说的都没错。”托尼隔了好久才回复，“但我无论如何也想不明白为什么会是克林特？！他怎么会和自由联盟扯上关系，他明明躲还躲不及那帮人，我绝对不相信他会主动这么做！”

 

“也并没说克林特主动入侵资料库，我们只是说他有最大的嫌疑，但动机尚不明确。他之前亲口告诉过我，他在两周前那次任务的过程中遇见了娜塔莎，也许他在任务中失手被捕，并且接受了心理暗示？甚至更有可能……也许他又一次被洛基的权杖所蛊惑？权杖现在落在那边的手里，而你也知道克林特情绪一直不稳定，很容易受影响。再说了资料库里那么多机密文件，他为什么偏偏要窃取这一份，而且还只是部分图纸？这些都是不合理的地方，而我们在调查清楚之前不能断然下结论。”

 

听着布鲁斯冷静逻辑的分析，托尼深吸几口气，感觉自己慢慢平静下来了，但胸口那种看到克林特的名字赫然出现在入侵嫌疑人名单榜首时的酸痛感却仍然没退去。他一直都痛恨来自身边人的背叛，这种感觉在那件事之后之后尤为强烈。现在仅仅想到这种可能都让他身体里一种缓慢生长的痛感猛地刺穿心脏，如果真的是克林特主动窃取机密资料……如果真的有一天克林特背叛了他，托尼不知道自己会做出什么事来。

 

旁边的布鲁斯似乎能够体会到他的感觉，他凑过来握住托尼冰冷的手，轻轻捏了捏。“好了，别想这么多了。等克林特回来之后我们一起问清楚不就好了？”

 

“我不想问他。”让布鲁斯没想到的是托尼竟然沮丧地摇了摇头，“你刚才分析的很对，克林特绝对不会主动背叛我们，那么他肯定是在那边经历了什么事情才会让他作出这种事，如果我们询问他很可能会触动他心里不太美好的记忆，让他的情绪再一次失控。既然泄露的只是部分图纸，直接安排人处理掉就好了，我看不出有什么值得大动干戈的地方。”

 

布鲁斯皱起眉头，盯着托尼的侧脸看了许久，最终有点不情愿地点了点头。“如果你这么觉得，那我没其他意见。”

 

“好了，”托尼呼出憋在胸口的一口气，“就这么办吧。JARVIS，你负责安排那边的人，尽可能解决掉这份外泄的图纸。”

 

“已经启动应急措施，请放心。”

 

这件事到了这里基本上就可以收场了，托尼又一次自己检查了一遍资料库A到G的安保措施，确认无误后和布鲁斯一起离开了85层。两个人在回医疗室的路上依然沉默不语，布鲁斯注视着托尼带着烦躁的脸庞，在心里暗暗希望托尼能尽快把这件不愉快的事忘在脑后，而克林特就像他拼力解释的那样，并非出自自我意识入侵资料库。

 

他们三个在一起已经有一年多的时间，虽然因为各种原因聚少离多，托尼总是忙着自己的事，布鲁斯也差不多，而克林特一直在任务以及自己的情绪崩溃间徘徊，但这还是他们曾经如三角形那样稳定的关系中第一次出现怀疑的裂痕。无论这件事究竟是谁做的，出于什么原因又想得到怎样的结果，布鲁斯只希望这是第一次也是唯一一次。

 

只不过他也知道，希望在此刻已经毫无用处。

 

 


	2. 入夜

克林特哑着嗓子呻吟了一声，低下头把脸埋在身下人的颈窝里，张开嘴死死咬住脖颈与肩膀连接处的肌肉。在昏暗的灯光下他脊背上的汗珠顺着他布满伤痕的小麦色肌肤上连缀滑落，和身下那人同样黏腻的汗水混合在一起，不分彼我打湿了亚麻床单。虽然情欲燃得颇高，他在将射未射的阶段也忍了很久，但他仍然能感到腰肌与脊柱在这样连续的动作下一阵针扎似的刺痛，只可惜被他压在下面的人仍然在不满足地大呼小叫。

 

“快点……再快点！”托尼自从今晚他们三个滚上床就没闭过嘴，从他压上布鲁斯到现在一直很有兴致地尖叫呻吟，现在布鲁斯都被他折腾得趴在一旁睡过去了，他和克林特也已经互相上了两次，他仍然没做够一样一个劲催促克林特快点。虽然脊柱感觉不太对劲，但克林特不愿打消托尼的兴致，于是他继续咬紧嘴里那块已经开始渗血的肌肉，抱着托尼的腰加快了冲撞的速度，直到托尼的恳求声越来越嘶哑，最后不知过了多久终于断气一样在克林特身下抽搐起来。克林特已经忍了不知道多长时间，被托尼一夹立刻想射，考虑到他没戴套，这一轮过后也绝对没心情起来清洁，他立刻从托尼体内退了出来，一股脑全都射在了趴在旁边装死的布鲁斯的背上。

 

克林特喘匀了气，从托尼身上滚下来，躺在他旁边挺尸。托尼摊开四肢躺在两个人中间，左脚搭在布鲁斯的屁股上，右手有一下没一下抚摸着克林特的胳膊，两个人一起陷入高潮后懒洋洋的愉悦之中，过了好久，在克林特以为托尼肯定已经累得睡过去的时候，对方开口了。

 

“你还……”似乎刚才喊得太脱力，托尼咳嗽了一声才继续，“你还愿意去那边出任务吗？”

 

“那边？”克林特脑子昏昏沉沉的，过了片刻才反应过来托尼问的是什么，“我为什么不愿意去？”

 

托尼侧过头看向他，深色的眼睛在灯光映照下光芒闪烁。“上次你回来之后，虽然没和我说，但布鲁斯说你遇到了娜塔莎，回来之后很痛苦……”

 

克林特盯着托尼的眼睛，微微皱起一边眉头。他每次情绪崩溃后都习惯找布鲁斯倾诉而不是托尼，因为克林特总觉得他对布鲁斯有种同病相怜的依赖感，但他对托尼可能情欲大于这种依赖，布鲁斯也从来没向别人透露过克林特对他说的话，这还是托尼头一次主动提起这件事。克林特仰头躺在枕头上，思考了片刻才回到：“其实没什么，娜塔莎自己临时起意想和我叙叙旧而已。”

 

“自己临时起意？她有和你说什么吗？”

 

听着托尼语气里不对劲的疑问越来越多，克林特一翻身从床上坐起来，自上而下俯视托尼。“斯塔克你什么意思？你在怀疑我？”

 

“当然没有！”托尼立刻受伤一样捂住胸口大叫，“我纯粹关心你而已！我是想最近斯塔克国际吞并的公司也差不多了，对欧洲那边的控制更得心应手了，我们也不用动不动就去杀掉谁谁谁了。如果你愿意的话，可以一直留在这边做自己喜欢的事情，不用老是跑到那边冒生命危险。”

 

“谁说我在那边是在冒生命危险？”克林特实在搞不清托尼这一惊一乍究竟想干什么，索性俯下身在他鼻子上咬了一口，“我告诉你，我曾经可是上过世界排行榜的杀手，一般人才不会让我随便冒险。”

 

“但是……我这不就怕你遇上那几个会让你冒险的人嘛。”托尼的脸被克林特投下的影子完全遮住，看不清表情。

 

“你今天怎么回事，怎么这么别扭？”克林特又困又累，懒得再搭理托尼，从他身上跨过去来到布鲁斯那一侧，搂着不知道睡了多长时间的博士躺了下去。“懒得理你，困了，睡觉！”

 

他把头埋在枕头里，侧着耳朵听了好久也没等到任何回应，直到他进入半梦半醒的边缘时，克林特才听到从托尼那边传来的一声叹息。

 

***

 

第二天醒来的时候已经是接近中午，克林特只觉得浑身酸痛，睁开眼睛时发现自己仍然保持昨晚睡着的姿势趴在枕头上，而在他身边布鲁斯穿着一条宽松的瑜伽裤靠在床头，看着手里的平板。看到克林特醒了，布鲁斯朝他微微一笑，伸过手揉了揉克林特凌乱的短发。

 

“托尼呢？”克林特有点艰难地翻过身，哑着嗓子问道。

 

“我哪里知道超级大忙人先生去哪里了。”布鲁斯的眼睛又回到了平板上，“现在已经十一点半了，难不成所有人都要像你一样躺在床上无事可做？”

 

“你不也在床上无事可做嘛。”克林特支起身子凑到布鲁斯身前，假装要吻他，被对方迅速躲开。

 

“赶紧给我刷牙去。”布鲁斯伸手指命令道。克林特朝他胡乱敬了个礼，从床上跳下去。整张亚麻床单因为他一直没起床所以还没来得及换，上面乱七八糟的痕迹以及皱褶让克林特看了都有点耳根热。看着仍然坐在床头悠然自得的布鲁斯，他突然记起昨晚在睡前托尼似乎和他说了些什么，他当时困得要命，现在大脑里只剩下几个隐隐约约的词，托尼究竟要问他什么已经完全记不清了。

 

不过托尼当时有点受伤的表情还是很清楚地刻在他的记忆深处。究竟是为了什么呢？克林特边在马桶前解决自己的生理需求边努力思索，思考了半天也没头绪，但他现在又累又饿，索性把这一切都抛在脑后，钻进托尼花大价钱设计安装的浴室。他在源源不断供应的热水下揉着自己酸痛的肌肉，舒服地叹了口气，但这口气才出来一半就嘶声吸了回去。他抹了一把脸上的水，从淋浴头下面钻出来站到镜子前面，看到自己一身乱七八糟的吻痕指甲印里面屁股上一个已经青紫的牙印最为明显，刚才被他随手一弄又渗出了血。

 

也不知道是哪个混蛋咬的。克林特又瞥了一眼牙印，一边摇头一边钻回热水下面。等舒舒服服冲了个澡之后克林特立刻冲回卧室把布鲁斯吻了个够，然后他俩一起在套房的露台上共进午餐。

 

***

 

他们三个人的套房就是大楼最顶层，只不过把托尼原来的套房按照三个人的爱好改造了一下，改动最大的就是露台，因为克林特喜欢没事干在这里看风景，而这里同样也是布鲁斯绝佳的瑜伽练习区。此外这里还专门修建出一个小隔间用作他们三人室外用餐的地方。虽然已经入秋但今天天气很好，布鲁斯和克林特就觉得在这里共进午餐。

 

两个人在桌边并肩落座，全都面朝街道的方向，没过一会笨笨三号就给他们端上了午饭。托尼对其他人一直很戒备，就算他再信任的雇员，没有他的命令或者绝对紧急的情况都不允许上顶楼套房，所以这种事情一向都是托尼的各种机器人以及JARVIS负责。

 

“托尼呢，怎么不一起来吃？”落座之后克林特问了一句，布鲁斯知道问的不是他，就没回答。

 

“Sir此刻正在华盛顿。”JARVIS从露台墙壁上的扩音器里回答。

 

“他还真忙。”克林特耸了耸肩，从餐盘里拿起一块刚出炉的披萨，塞进自己嘴里，布鲁斯也用勺子舀了满满一勺咖喱。他们两个的饮食习惯完全不同，一个从小吃外卖长大另一个对南亚食谱有着特别的偏爱，虽然大部分时候都饮食健康，但偶尔，尤其像这种克林特休假的日子，他们会稍微纵容一下自己的味觉。

 

克林特也许真的饿惨了，一连吃了四大块披萨才顾得上和布鲁斯说话。布鲁斯原本以为克林特会和他说点严肃正经的事，因为他当才醒过来的时候脸色不大好，简直和托尼今天早上起床的时候有的一比，结果克林特一开口就是非常无聊的笑话。

 

“布鲁斯，我给你讲个笑话。”布鲁斯在嘴里塞了满满一勺子咖喱饭，尽量发出一声既不反对也不支持的声音，克林特倒是像受到了鼓舞，咧嘴一笑说了下去：“我前两天在YouTube上看了一个视频，真的笑死我了。视频里面一个男的问他女友说，你要是去披萨店吃披萨，你会让店员帮你把披萨切成八块还是十二块？他女友回答说八块，于是他问她为什么。你知道他女友怎么回答的吗——因为我只能吃八块，吃不了十二块啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

布鲁斯送进嘴里的勺子微微一颤，隔了半天才瞪了克林特一眼。

 

“不好笑吗？我当时笑的眼泪都出来了。”克林特现在也是一副要笑出眼泪的样子，正午的阳光耀眼得甚至有些刺目，阳光从天空笔直倾泻而下洒在克林特身上，他原本因为年龄渐长而逐渐发暗的头发因为阳光而重新变为金色，甚至一直蒙着雾的左眼也亮的像颗世界上最珍贵的蓝绿色宝石，而他嘴唇上挂着的那个笑容甚至比阳光还要明亮，几乎刺痛了布鲁斯的双眼。

 

布鲁斯几乎没见过这样的克林特。他们第一次相间就是在战场上，虽然匆匆一瞥但布鲁斯能感受到那个弓箭手疲惫外表之下更疲惫的灵魂；再后来出了那件事，布鲁斯有几年都没见过克林特；当他终于把他从那个地下实验室里救出来之后，克林特也从没这么笑过。布鲁斯只在当年娜塔莎公布出去的神盾资料里克林特一段昔日的训练视频中才见过这样肆意的笑容。

 

看着克林特的笑容，布鲁斯心里一动，扔下勺子凑过去吻上他。咖喱与披萨的味道混合在一起让这两种美食突然变了味，但他能感觉到克林特笑得更开心了，一直刚拿过披萨油乎乎的手按上布鲁斯的后脑勺，他们在纽约秋日的阳光下像一对最正常不过的情侣一样热切地亲吻着。

 

过了许久，克林特放开布鲁斯，然后从他的盘子里偷走了整整一勺咖喱饭。

 

“我有时候真的希望……”布鲁斯靠在椅子上，注视着身旁的人一边咀嚼一边沉思，米粒挂在他仍然因为亲吻而略带红肿的嘴唇边，可是布鲁斯知道克林特突然变得认真起来了。“我真的希望托尼能扔下这该死的一切，我们随便找个你熟悉的地方隐居起来。”他看向布鲁斯，眼睛里满是渴望。“从此之后这个世界上发生的一切都和我们没有关系，就算整个世界自生自灭，我们也只过自己的生活，不行吗？”

 

布鲁斯想说点安慰的话应付过去，但他知道克林特是最不该被随便应付的人。他叹了口气，伸手覆住克林特的膝盖。“就算托尼能放弃他建立的这一切，就算我们能找到所谓的瓦尔登湖，你觉得其他人会放过我们吗？无论是托尼，你，还是我，事到如今我们已经不可能再拥有正常人的生活了。”

 

“我知道这些不过是我的白日梦，”克林特也把自己的手盖在布鲁斯的手上，“但也许你和托尼仍然能拥有正常人的生活。尤其是你，布鲁斯，我知道这是你这辈子最渴望的事情。我知道你一直在和托尼研究消灭浩克的方法，虽然我有点想念绿大个，但如果这能给你带来平静，我会支持你。”

 

已经有很久没有人在布鲁斯面前提起“浩克”这个词了，久到布鲁斯能自欺欺人地认为已经没人记得那个绿色的怪兽。他感觉自己的胸膛里一阵痛苦的翻腾，就好像一个被关在家里太久的小孩子突然听到窗外有人在喊他的名字，急着想要跑出去玩。布鲁斯不动声色地深吸一口气，强压下那种让他痛苦的感觉，朝克林特摇了摇头。

 

“你一共才和大家伙相处过多久啊，为什么会对他这么有好感？”

 

“大概因为他让我感到很安心吧。”克林特思考片刻给出答案，“我知道所有人都怕他，甚至娜塔莎，但我却本能地感觉到他不会伤害我。在我眼里他就是个没长大，有点惊慌失措的孩子，我甚至感觉他像极了——”

 

克林特一句话没说完突然停了下来，骤然得仿佛自己咬到了舌头，但布鲁斯知道为什么。覆在他手背上的那只手突然变得冰冷，他的手掌立刻翻了个个儿，轻轻握住克林特的手。

 

“你还有我，还有托尼，一切还没有结束。”他不知道该说什么，只能用这么几句苍白的话安慰克林特。克林特被他握住的整只手无比僵硬，过了好久布鲁斯才感觉他放松下来。

 

“是啊……”克林特深深叹了口气，“一切才刚刚开始。”

 

他们手握手坐在明媚的秋日阳光下，街道上曼哈顿的车水马龙却缥缈得似乎不真实。布鲁斯轻轻闭上双眼，将克林特刚才瞬间即逝的笑容记在脑海最深处，希望它能在自己需要的时候驱散不断积压的黑暗。

 

***

 

托尼在华盛顿和国务卿以及国防部部长口干舌燥磨了整整一天，快晚上九点才回总部大楼。他一边松领带一边进套房的门，一转身被吓了一跳，因为布鲁斯正静静地坐在客厅一角，半张脸都被阴影掩盖，没发出任何声音。托尼一开始以为布鲁斯睡着了，但他还没来得及走过去，布鲁斯就直接从沙发上站了起来，而且他脸上的表情……似乎不怎么高兴？

 

“怎么了？”托尼连忙问道，“出什么事了？”

 

布鲁斯走到灯光下，站在原地盯着托尼看了将近半分钟才开口：“托尼，你昨晚对克林特做了什么？”

 

托尼微微一惊，还没想好该说什么的时候嘴里已经习惯性打起了掩护。“你是昨晚说我先把你折腾趴下，又把克林特累得直接睡过去吗？不用担心我的体力，我现在——”

 

“托尼！”布鲁斯厉声打断他的话，托尼甚至觉得自己看到他眼中许久不见的绿色一闪而过。“你别把对别人的那一套拿出来放在我身上用。昨天晚上你和克林特弄到最后的时候我醒了，你们两个说的话我全都听见了。”

 

“什么话——”托尼正想辩解，布鲁斯一个大跨步冲到他身前，就差揪住他的衣服领子。

 

“你之前已经决定了不再询问克林特这件事，我也对你的决定表示了支持，那么为什么你还要再背着我自己偷偷摸摸打探克林特的想法？你究竟想做什么？”

 

“既然你都听到了，那你应该记得我什么不该问的都没问，好吗？”托尼也有点火了，一把推开布鲁斯，两个人在客厅昏暗的灯光下瞪着彼此。“我决定不再向克林特提起这件事，是因为我怕一旦我提起这些他就会情绪崩溃，但这不代表我不想把这件事刨根问底调查清楚！你知道主机房资料库失窃意味着什么吗，布鲁斯？意味着有人能够绕过我们设立的所有防火墙以及安保系统，直接入侵斯塔克国际的内部，动摇我们的根本！我绝对不能允许这样的漏洞存在，如果嫌疑最大的人不是克林特，我早就——”

 

“你早就什么？你早就把对方丢给你那群和九头蛇没什么两样的手下，让他们像之前那样对待克林特？托尼，这不是理由。如果你决定质问克林特，我会在旁边帮你控制他的情绪，但既然你已经选择让这件事过去，你就不该再在背后动手脚！”

 

“我没有……”

 

“而且，你知道最让我忍无可忍的是什么吗？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，而面对全世界所有国家元首政府头领以及产业大亨都面不改色谈笑风生的托尼不由自主打了个寒颤，“在你们谈话结束后，你对克林特做了什么。第二天他醒过来的时候已经什么都不记得了，而且心情不知为何意外的好。他看起来很高兴，我也为他感到高兴，但是但凡了解克林特情况的人都知道那不是他的真实情绪，而且他就算再累也绝对不可能轻易忘掉这样一场谈话。我只有一个请求，托尼，告诉我你对他做了什么。”

 

抬头对上布鲁斯燃烧着热度的眼睛，托尼犹豫了片刻，最终深吸一口气，说出了实情：“在你们还睡觉的时候，我给他注射了一点前段时间实验室里研究出来的情绪干扰素，让他保持愉悦的心情，忘记几个小时内发生的不快回忆。”

 

“托尼！”布鲁斯看起来震惊极了，而托尼也觉得这些话说出来的时候远没有自己原以为的那样动听，甚至在他的嘴里留下一种极为苦涩的味道。“你怎么能……”托尼能看出布鲁斯在斟酌着指控的词语，似乎不想太伤害自己的感情，但最终他还是把那句话说了出来：“你这样这和之前那些伤害克林特的人有什么区别？你凭什么决定克林特该有什么不该有什么回忆？”

 

“布鲁斯。”托尼愧疚地喊了一声对方的名字就停了下来，垂下头等待着更为严厉的指责，但布鲁斯没有再说下去，只是站在那里静静地等待着托尼的解释。过了好久，托尼终于再次抬起头，脸上挂着一抹带着痛苦的笑容。“我只是……我太害怕克林特已经被那边争取过去。你也知道我最恨的就是别人背叛我。”

 

“我当然知道，但我同时也知道你这么做明摆着就是不信任克林特，甚至不信任我。”布鲁斯超前走了一步，捏住托尼的肩膀，“托尼，你在我和克林特百分之百信任你的同时却不信任我们，因为痛恨我们背叛你，所以提前一步背叛我们对你的信任？这叫什么？”

 

“这叫……”托尼低下头，感觉自己的脸颊开始发烧，“这叫我错了。”

 

“还知道错就行。”布鲁斯现在看起来比刚才要冷静多了，他眼睛里那股燃起来的绿色火焰渐渐平息下来。“别的我不想再多说了，你这么聪明的人肯定能想明白。我也不需要你向我或者克林特道歉，你只要记住这次的教训，并且别再犯就行了。”

 

“我记住了。”托尼立刻保证道，“所以说……亲一个和好？”

 

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，但还是凑过去吻了吻托尼的嘴唇。在这之后布鲁斯很快离开了客厅，把托尼一个人留在静默的黑暗里。托尼在原地站了片刻，一把扯开领带扔在沙发上，对着布鲁斯刚才离去的身影苦笑起来。

 

他知道自己做的这件事大错特错，把布鲁斯和克林特都伤得很深，但托尼没有第二种选择。如果时间能够倒流，他肯定还会在昨晚试探克林特，而无论布鲁斯说什么发多大火都不会动摇他的选择。托尼爱他们，但他同样不能没有斯塔克国际以及他这几年里亲手建立起来的世界，因为只有在这个世界里托尼才能保护布鲁斯和克林特不再被其他人伤害。为了维护这个世界继续存在下去并且不断向着托尼的理想目标前进，他愿意付出任何代价，甚至——

 

也许甚至布鲁斯和克林特对他的信任。

 

***

 

克林特坐在靶场一边的休息长椅上，用毛巾擦着汗。他刚刚结束整整四个小时的射箭训练，浑身上下的肌肉都散发着一种让他心情愉悦的酸痛。他一边擦汗一边摆弄手机，突然收到一条由JARVIS发过来的任务情报。因为克林特身份特殊，没法编入斯塔克国际的任何部门或者小组，他的任务全都由JARVIS统一部署，再加上他不愿和其他人合作，JARVIS每次给克林特提供的任务都是能够由单人完成的，绝大部分都是远程暗杀，难度比不上曾经神盾派给他的任务，和克林特十几年前那段雇佣兵生涯倒是差不多。

 

用毛巾抹去额头上源源不断冒出来的汗珠，克林特先仰头灌了一口托尼为他特制的能量饮料，才点击屏幕上的播放键，半秒后熟悉的蓝色全息投影在眼前缓缓展开，外加JARVIS全程配音解说。

 

“安东尼·马切列维奇，波兰国防部长，现任波兰总理的多年好友，同时也是自由联盟的忠实支持者。马切列维奇在各种公开场合和演讲中均表现出对斯塔克国际以及托尼·斯塔克本人的痛恨与蔑视，是目前斯塔克国际攻克自由联盟区域的最大绊脚石之一。”

 

克林特瞥了一眼全体投影出来正在激昂演讲中的男人影像，点了点头。也许曾经的他还会在乎自己的目标是谁，但经过神盾十几年的潜移默化以及自己这几年的经历之后，他已经没心情再去理会即将死在自己枪口或者箭头之下的人究竟是谁。只要托尼给他一个目标，克林特甚至不会问为什么。

 

“如果你愿意接受这个任务，那么我会将其他资料发至你的手机，并且为你准备任务所需物品。运输机会在三天后早上七点于71层机库F准时起飞。”

 

“明白了，多谢你，JARVIS。”

 

“不用谢，巴顿先生，这这是我的职责。顺便，班纳博士一个小时前让我转告你，他正在实验室等你，希望与你讨论关于更换机械眼的问题。”

 

“我知道了。”克林特点点头，从长椅上站起来，感觉自己的膝盖有点发软，而在他站起身的瞬间腰椎不知为何抽痛了一下。“告诉他我十五分钟之后就去。”说完他走向靶场旁边自带的淋浴室，希望热水能够缓解自己肌肉的酸痛。

 

***

 

当克林特没敲门就从实验室外面直接冲进来时布鲁斯正在摆弄手里的仪器，他一抬头就看到一个刚刚冲完澡，头发还在滴水的克林特，身上还带着一股清新的沐浴露味道。几天以来的坏心情在瞬间一扫而过，布鲁斯微笑着站起身来，用自己的衬衣袖子给克林特擦了擦额头上的水珠。

 

“叫我过来做什么？”克林特一屁股坐在旁边的椅子上，翘起腿看向他。布鲁斯先朝他微微一笑，想着要是托尼也在这里，他们三个一起讨论这个话题就好了，然后才记起自己还在生托尼的气，而托尼似乎对上次那件事非常不好意思，这几天一直躲在日本开会，大概下周才会回来。

 

“刚才JARVIS应该告诉过你了，关于你的机械眼。”布鲁斯指了指桌子上的装置，“托尼从阿根廷回来之后就给我提过这件事，他觉得你右边的机械眼已经用了快一年，该更新换代了。”

 

“是吗？”克林特皱起眉头，“我觉得用的还挺合适的啊，没有哪里不舒服的地方，无论视觉还是功能都挺完备的，真的有换的必要吗？”

 

“我是觉得你用着好就好，但托尼嘛，你懂，如果他是那种造出一件不错的东西就就此停手的人，你觉得他会有那么多型号的钢铁侠战甲吗？”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，和克林特相视一笑。“不过，他同时提到如果你愿意的话，你可以顺便把左眼也换成机械眼。”

 

“我不觉得——”

 

“你不用这么着急拒绝，克林特，我知道你对这事挺敏感的，但我很担心你的左眼可能会出其他的问题。我们一直都没能搞明白为什么它会失明，现在这种状况在我看来已经是万幸，我不愿去想象万一它的情况继续恶化……”

 

“我知道你和托尼都很关心我，”克林特拍了拍布鲁斯的手背，“但我对我自己的身体很了解，目前一切都还好。况且就算你说服了我，我现在也没法立刻进行手术，因为我三天后要出任务，而我更换任何一边的眼球之后都需要很长一段适应期。无论如何，还是任务最重要。”

 

“无论如何，还是 _你_ 最重要。”布鲁斯看到克林特脸上坚持的神色，再没说什么，立刻换了话题。“你什么时候接的新任务，我怎么不知道？”

 

“JARVIS在通知我过来找你之前刚刚给我分配了新任务。”

 

“去哪里？”

 

“波兰。”

 

“不会是——”布鲁斯挑起一根眉毛，“不会是那个天天指名道姓骂托尼的国防部长吧？”

 

“就是他，怎么了吗？”

 

“没什么。”布鲁斯摇摇头，心里的疑惑越来越多，“就是觉得……现在暗杀那个国防部长未免太急功近利了一些。他算是尚未附属斯塔克国际的几个国家里对我们反对声音最大的政治人物之一了，如果他现在突然身亡，那不管是不是我们做的，大家肯定都会怀疑到我们身上，斯塔克国际一定会背上这个骂名。倒不是说我们背不起，只是这似乎和托尼制定的发展路线不太吻和。我们的确有实力在很短的时间内彻底控制全世界的所有国家和政府，但托尼不愿意这么做，所以我们才花了几年的功夫一点点吞并收购，最后利用经济和军事制裁，为了彻底控制南美洲甚至要托尼自己玩出爆炸重伤的戏码。难道说已经到了计划的最后阶段了吗？但托尼没有提前和我商量这件事啊。”

 

“我不知道，托尼也从没给我说过这件事，你也知道我的所有任务都是由JARVIS直接分配的，而JARVIS只听从托尼一个人的命令。也许是日本那边的会议出现了新形式，这个国防部长必须消失？”

 

“也许吧。”布鲁斯仍然疑惑地点了点头，“等托尼回来之后我问问他好了。”

 

克林特没有立刻回话，但他的脸上闪过一抹极其不安的情绪，这让布鲁斯伸手握住他的手，轻轻捏了捏。“怎么了？”

 

“我总觉得……”克林特过了片刻才吞吞吐吐地开口，“我总觉得托尼最近不怎么愿意理我了。”

 

“克林特！”布鲁斯立刻握紧克林特的手，“绝对没有的事，你千万不要胡思乱想！”

 

“我没有胡思乱想，布鲁斯。”克林特抬起头来飞快地瞥了布鲁斯一眼，目光如电，而只有这个时候，布鲁斯才会记起眼前的男人曾经，也一直是个赫赫有名的狙击手，“我虽然一只眼睛看不见，但我还不是完全瞎了，我能感觉出托尼这几天一直在和我保持距离。日本那个会议他根本不需要亲自到现场，之前哪次不是视频会议就解决了，他这次明明就是想躲着我。我说不上具体是从什么时候开始的，但我大体能感觉出来是从上次我们三个一起睡那次之后托尼就有些不对劲了。”

 

“没有，真的没有，克林特。”布鲁斯当然知道发生了什么，但他无论如何也不能把托尼做了什么告诉克林特，他害怕克林特会愤怒地立刻离开自己，永远不会来。

 

“你还要继续替托尼骗我吗，布鲁斯？克林特有点愤怒地皱起眉头，”如果我做错了什么，你们如实告诉我，我会试着改正。是不是我又做噩梦了，梦话里说了不该说的东西惹托尼生气了？还是说——”

 

“真的没有，克林特，你没做错任何事，做错事的是托尼。”克林特又抬起眼看向布鲁斯，眼里全是探寻，布鲁斯为了躲开他有如实质的目光，下意识凑过去抱住克林特，把脸埋在他的肩膀里。“托尼又犯蠢了，他怕你离开他，所以——”

 

“所以什么？”

 

“所以他要求JARVIS不再给你布置新任务。你不觉得你这次没怎么受伤，休假的时间却特别长吗？在托尼去日本之前我和他好好谈了谈，威胁他要是不给你布置任务就……嗯，就把大家伙放出来。后来托尼终于妥协了，但也觉得特别不好意思，所以就躲着你走啦。”一个谎话带出另一个谎话，布鲁斯从来没欺骗过克林特，说到这里感觉自己耳根都在发烧。他绷紧神经希望克林特能接受自己这一串谎言，而过了许久，克林特终于冲着他的脖子长长地叹了一口气。

 

“好吧，他可真是够蠢的。”克林特偏过脸蹭了蹭布鲁斯露在衬衣领子外面的脖子，“等我们回来之后，我要好好找他谈一谈，告诉他什么叫相信世界第一神箭手的任务成功率。”

 

你是该好好找他谈谈信任问题。布鲁斯在心里嘀咕了一句，但没能把这句话说出口。

 

“所以说……”他们静静依偎了片刻，克林特再次打破沉静，“你饿吗？”

 

“有点？”布鲁斯终于放心地勾起嘴角，“你想吃什么，今晚我给你做？”

 

“想吃你煮的咖喱。”克林特立刻从善如流地要求起来，而布鲁斯看着他脸上的期待表情，连半个不字都说不出口。在克林特出任务以及托尼出去会谈之前多给他们亲手下厨已经成了布鲁斯的习惯，因为他知道，纵使他的两位爱人十有八九会在几天后回到他的身边，但即便只有千分之一的可能性，他都会做好同他们永别的准备，因为他们从事的工作太过危险，身边潜伏着无数想要夺走他们生命的存在，而布鲁斯帮不上他们任何忙。一盘咖喱，一个拥抱，一次亲吻，一晚在床上的缠绵，他只能付出这些简单得令人发笑的东西，来回报他们给予他的整个世界。

 

***

 

货运卡车在行进途中猛地颠簸了一下，这让克林特瞬间从有点困倦的恍惚中清醒过来。他侧过头扫了一眼车厢内壁上的显示屏幕，入眼的仍然是覆在道路两侧的厚重积雪。如果他刚才只是愣了会神而不是彻底睡过去，他们现在估计仍然在乌克兰境内，还没有进入波兰。

 

波兰白俄罗斯这一片东欧国家外加俄罗斯西部以莫斯科为中心这一带是全世界仅剩的斯塔克国际仍未完全控制的区域，几个在经济制裁中坚持不妥协的国家以俄罗斯为首，成立了与斯塔克国际抗衡的所谓“自由联盟”。虽然斯塔克国际已经吞掉了包括西伯利亚在内的大半个俄罗斯，但面对态度强硬并且已经做好核战争准备的俄罗斯政府，托尼没有任何办法只能期待时间以及消耗殆尽的资源能够瓦解这块坚冰。当然，暗杀也是一种永远都不会摆到台面上但必不可少的手段，而这正是克林特的专长。

 

这不是克林特第一次来到自由联盟的所属区，在过去的近一年里他几乎每个月都要来这里一次，让一个又一个托尼计划中的绊脚石消失在这个世界上。这次的任务和之前似乎没什么不同，但波兰的国防部长的确是克林特暗杀名单上最有影响力的一个。在他和布鲁斯谈过之后克林特又和JARVIS确认过一遍，托尼的人工智能告诉他说根据情报安东尼·马切列维奇有极大可能正在领头策划针对斯塔克国际以及托尼本人的暗杀行动，如果不尽快除掉他，托尼将面对巨大的人身威胁。克林特倒是不那么担心托尼被普通的暗杀者杀掉，但毕竟神盾与自由联盟结盟，而且在这边熟知托尼情况的史蒂夫和娜塔莎也是未知数。无论会造成怎样的不良后果，这位国防部长在克林特心里已经必死无疑。

 

就在克林特思绪纷飞的时候，植入内耳的耳机突然嘀嘀响了两声，JARVIS的声音从耳机内传出：“预计十分钟后到达边境检查关卡。”

 

穿越西伯利亚，从中立区乌克兰进入波兰不是最快的方式，但却是最安全的选择。自由联盟并没有完全封锁边境，只在边境设立了重重哨卡，但从西欧那一侧进入自由联盟的区域基本上不可能。在一年半以前，斯塔克国际刚刚完成对美国政府的控制并且将手伸到欧盟的时候，俄罗斯就立刻联合波兰越过易北河出兵占领了曾经属于红色苏联的东德区域。虽然倒塌才短短二十几年的柏林墙没有再次竖立，但对峙双方的火药味绝对不亚于当年的冷战时期。柏林的勃兰登堡门再次成为进入自由联盟的最重要入口之一，而有神盾在那边，无论克林特对身份伪装这事有多得心应手，只要他从那边过境就是送死。

 

但自由联盟这一侧的情况就好多了，因为常年和俄罗斯不对盘，乌克兰没有选择加入自由联盟而是选择了中立，斯塔克国际也并没有对其进行经济制裁，甚至给予了乌克兰非常慷慨的经济和能源补助。就因为这个，从这里进入自由联盟的关卡检查力度没有德国那边那么严格，所以克林特出任务时十有八九都是从这里进入。

 

在JARVIS提醒他们即将过境后车厢里仍然没有半点多余的声音，除了克林特之外其他五名暗杀小队的队员也都低头屏息，甚至连眼神都没交汇过。因为克林特身份特殊，没法像曾经在神盾时那样光明正大领队出任务，托尼替他挑的接应队友都是经过专门训练，绝对不会对克林特身份有半点好奇的专业人员。除了偶尔指挥，克林特从来没和他们聊过天，他们也完全没主动搭理过他。

 

几分钟后货运卡车缓缓停了下来，而外面一连串波兰语响了起来。克林特又扫了一眼车内直播外面实况的屏幕，看到关卡正在站岗的波兰士兵正站在驾驶室的车窗旁边，而他们的司机正将入境需要的材料递给他。他们乘坐的这辆货车从外面看起来就是辆普通的运送土豆的车辆，但后面货舱的部分从中间分开，只有外面一侧装满了土豆，里面则被改造成一间最多能供六个人坐在的“客舱”，只不过客舱四周被加强金属材料包围，甚至可以抵抗火箭筒攻击，而朝外露出的那一面则涂刷了特制材料，可以产生镜面效应，让原本只有半车的土豆看上去有足足一车。

 

入境材料毫无差错，土豆看起来也是货真价实的土豆，波兰士兵大手一挥放行，克林特以及他的小队再次成功进入自由联盟的领地。这次为克林特准备的安全屋就在华沙市郊，离他的暗杀目标市郊的住所非常近，而且情报也显示马切列维奇这个周末因为身体原因会一直待在郊区的这套房子里。

 

货运卡车抵达华沙市郊的时候夜幕已经降临。临近冬天，北半球高维的地区天黑的特别快，这对于克林特而言再好不过。黑暗能让他更轻松地隐蔽自己，而他的机械眼完全可以在黑暗中像白天一样正常视物。卡车在接近安全屋位置时放慢了速度，并且驶到离路边最近的车道。在司机等待转弯信号灯时克林特按下货舱内壁的按钮，趁着夜色从卡车车底落到地面，并干净利落地滚到一旁的人行道上，快速起身后离开了主路段。

 

安全屋内已经安置好克林特这几天所需的武器和生活必需品，他随便扫了一眼堆在床边的压缩饼干和瓶装饮用水，弯腰从床底拖出他的武器盒。克林特一般习惯随身携带最常用的那一柄折叠反曲弓，但像这样的暗杀任务需要托尼为他专门设计组建的那柄重型复合弓，而这柄弓虽然也能够折叠，但重量极沉，克林特一般都要求这边的接应人员直接将这柄弓以及配套箭头提前运过来。他握着弓在床上坐下，耐心地将弓身展开，一点点调整着各种螺丝配件，并从弓盒里取出弓弦小心按上。他花了半个多小时调试这柄弓，又花了十多分钟检查装配其他武器，等一切都收拾妥当后，克林特吃了块饼干喝了两口水，就无声无息地推开卧室窗户，从消防梯上了楼顶。

 

他刚来到屋顶，耳机内就响过嘀嘀两声，而眼前出现了一张目标所在住宅方圆一百米范围内的热感图，而图像上就像往常任务中一样，与任务无关的平民由绿色标出，国防部长身边的安保人员是红色，而克林特的目标本人则是显眼的金色。克林特曾有次向托尼提起这事，托尼只是大笑着说JARVIS大概某款游戏玩太多了，克林特至今也不知道托尼是什么意思，但这么标注比一般的热感图要方便很多。

 

与目标人物热感同时标出的也包括JARVIS算出的最佳射击，前提是目标人物会像情报中那样在晚饭后待在自己的书房。当然克林特肯定不会完全按照JARVIS的建议行事，毕竟再智能的人工智能都比不过一个有三十年射箭经验以及二十多年暗杀经验的弓箭手，而且克林特从来都不是那种会乖乖按照规矩走的人，他更喜欢在任务中随机应变，比如说，在目标下楼时干掉他，让他从楼梯顶端一边脖子飙血一边滚下来难道不比让他无声无息死在书房里更有意思吗？

 

不过这些克林特只能想想，因为今晚他只是来侦查的，并没有打算立即动手。倒不是说他还需要时间熟悉暗杀情况，问题主要在于他的接应小队需要时间安排撤离，对克林特而言一场暗杀最困难的永远都是箭射出之后的事。

 

他躲过这一片街区的监控探头以及马切列维奇的安保人员，绕着整座三层小别墅转了几圈，为每个房间都找好了最佳射杀角度。在这段时间里他的目标一直都待在书房没挪过位置，看来情报说的一点错也没有。克林特在接近一个小时后回到他最开始的位置，伏在房顶上有点惋惜地看着坐在书桌后面一动不动的目标。即使他知道明天晚上这个人仍然会出现在这里，就这样放过目标总让克林特感觉有些不舒服，就好像在他的肩胛骨中间有块他够不到的地方奇痒无比，让他想要冲着靶子连射一百箭。

 

多想无益，克林特默默叹了口气准备回安全屋把今天在货车上的觉全都补回来。然而在他转身的一瞬间，克林特的眼角余光突然看到一抹熟悉的红光，正是谁暗红色的头发在灯光下一闪而过。他有些僵硬地转过头，看到在离他不远的街口路灯下，一个月未见的娜塔莎正从黑暗里缓缓走出来，抬头看过来。当克林特与她眼神相对时，娜塔莎突然冲他微微一笑，然后向着他的方向轻巧而飞快地走来。

 

***

 

此时此刻，太平洋上空。

 

“Sir，”托尼私人飞机的机舱里突然响起JARVIS的声音，人工智能管家彬彬有礼地说道，“我觉得您应该对这段实时录像很有兴趣。”

 

托尼抬起头扫了一眼从顶部缓缓放下的屏幕，只看了一眼身体就不由自主地僵硬了。几秒钟后他才开口：“没有声音。”

 

“很抱歉直播这段视频的装备没有配备录音功能，您是否需要唇语翻译？”

 

托尼沉默了片刻，最终点点头。他靠在舒适无比的椅背上，一只手握成拳紧贴着自己的大腿，皱着眉头盯着屏幕上不甚清晰的画面里娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫久违的脸。

 

***

 

在看到娜塔莎的一刻，克林特突然以为自己的助听器坏掉了，因为整个世界一片安静，他甚至听不到自己的心跳声。在这短短的几秒钟内克林特在心里将这次任务从JARVIS分配给他到自己刚才的侦查行动从头到尾都仔细地过了一遍，却根本找不出任何纰漏。她是怎么找到自己的？这一行字在克林特的脑海里像探照灯一样刺目得无法忽视，强迫他的大脑放弃对身体的一切控制，让他只能僵硬地站在原地，像个无法动弹的靶子一样等待着娜塔莎越来越近。

 

娜塔莎行进的速度非常快，几个箭步就从街道另一端来到克林特所在的房屋下面，她轻轻一抬手腕，片刻后一道白光叮的一声砸上房檐，紧接着她的身影就来到距离克林特不到五步的距离。娜塔莎还是原来的样子，和一个月前没有半点区别，尽管天气寒冷她身上却只穿着这套她曾经深恶痛绝的神盾黑色紧身制服，胸口神盾鹰的标志刺得克林特眼睛疼。

 

而当娜塔莎来到离克林特只有三步远的时候，他罢工许久的大脑终于清醒了过来，克林特终于意识到自己现在唯一能做的一件事是什么。他在娜塔莎急速接近的这一秒里条件反射般回手从背后抽出一支箭，手臂肌肉带动一直握在手里的复合弓，甚至看都没看他原定的目标一眼，直接凭着记忆将箭尖笔直对准仍然坐在书桌后面的目标。他这一套动作快而精准，却轻而易举地完成宛若呼吸，当娜塔莎手里的锋利匕首袭上克林特的颈动脉时，他已经做好一切准备，偏过头看着黑夜掩映下的前搭档。

 

他没有射出这一箭，而娜塔莎的匕首也如他所料停在距离皮肤几毫米的地方。

 

“你知道，就算你割断我的动脉，你的动作也绝对不会有我的箭快。”

 

娜塔莎挑了挑眉毛。“你以为我是来阻止你杀掉一个可有可无的政客？”她甚至没往马切列维奇暴露在他们视线下的后脑勺看一眼。“还有，这是我们这么久没见面之后你唯一想问我的话？”

 

“你想让我说什么，娜特？”克林特仍然稳稳盯着娜塔莎的眼睛，没有分神给自己的目标，因为在他眼前出现的热感图里目标显眼的金色仍然在原位置闪烁，无论娜塔莎搞这一出的目的何在，她暂时还没有惊动目标。

 

“自从上次那件事后，我一直都在担心你，但是斯塔克把你管的太严了，我完全没法和你联系。”让克林特没想到的是，娜塔莎竟然对他微微一笑，说了句他完全不知道什么意思的话。

 

“上次那件事？”克林特皱起眉头重复了一遍，“你是说……你为我撞到墙上了担心？”

 

“你傻吗。”娜塔莎又笑了起来，他们之间此时此刻气氛融洽得仿佛一切都没有发生过，“当然是图纸那件事了。”

 

“什么图纸？你他妈在说什么？”克林特完全不知道娜塔莎在说什么，只能猜测她是在随口乱说扰乱他的注意力。娜塔莎也收回笑容，手里的匕首贴得更近了，克林特甚至能感觉到匕首锋利的刃在他的脖子上蹭出一道血痕。

 

“你今晚杀不了他，克林特。”娜塔莎淡然地朝那边偏了偏头，“虽然他对自由联盟而言真的是个可有可无的政治家，但我确定你不会杀他。”

 

“你想试试吗？”克林特压低声音，“只要我现在松开手指，他必死无疑。”

 

“那就请便吧。“娜塔莎突然收回手，向后撤开一步。克林特被她今晚无比异常的举动搞得困惑无比，但现在对他而言任务最重要，他已经等不及向接应小队发信号，马切列维奇今晚必须死。他朝娜塔莎看了最后一眼，看到对方手里的匕首已经被收了起来，脸上带着无所谓的表情，然后将视线迅速投向他的目标。他的肌肉因为长时间保持张弓的姿势而微微颤抖，但复合弓特殊的设计让他仍然能够全力射出手里蓄势待发的箭。克林特短暂地眨了下眼睛，目光迅速锁定在热感图像上那个金色的人影后脑勺，然后他微微抬起手指，感受到箭从拉至极点的弓身中自由射出的那一刻——

 

他突然看到一个棕色头发，大概四五岁的小女孩面对窗口坐在目标人物的怀里，正在冲这边甜甜地笑着。

 

于是就是在着千钧一发的最紧要关头，克林特却无法抑制地浑身颤抖了一下，这股震动的力度顺着身体来到手臂，在手指尖化为一阵仿佛叹息一般的轻颤。然而就是这样轻微的抖动却严重影响了射箭的准头，蓄力射出的箭击碎厚重结实的防弹玻璃，在安保系统被入侵的警铃大作中擦着马切列维奇的头皮飞了过去，深深射入书房对面装修华丽的墙面上。

 

透过窗户能看到住宅内的安保人员一部分正飞快地进入书房，另一部分已经冲出屋子开始寻找袭击者，但克林特只是失魂落魄地盯着那扇被自己击碎的玻璃，直到房间里的那个身影被安保人员彻底挡在后面。

 

“我说了，你今晚不会杀他。”娜塔莎的声音在他身后冷静地响起。克林特猛地朝她扭过头去，速度快得让他脖子发出咔嘣一声，但克林特已经顾不上这些。他的机械眼仍然那样无情逻辑地向他的大脑传输着眼前的图像，但克林特知道，他的左眼肯定已经血红一片。

 

“那是你……是你？！”

 

“是的。”娜塔莎微微颔首，“我很抱歉，克林特。”

 

“操你的。”克林特从牙缝里挤出这句话。听到这句咒骂，娜塔莎仍然没有任何反应，她的脸色甚至变得有些怜悯了。

 

“我劝你最好赶紧离开这里，克林特。”娜塔莎指了指下面已经骚动起来的安保人员，“他们已经发现你了，你只有大概一分钟的逃离时间。”

 

克林特的手在这一刻又颤抖起来，他真想掏出身上准备的任何武器，箭也好枪也好匕首也好，在眼前这个人身上开一个再也愈合不了的伤口。但看到娜塔莎就这样毫无防备地站在这里，表情平静，手里没有任何防御的武器，他却无论如何都下不了手，因为不管怎样，他们之间都有近十年的友情，而克林特现在已经一无所有。

 

“我永远都不会忘记你今天对我做了什么，娜特。”在转身离开之前克林特最后说了一句。

 

“我知道，我也不会忘记。”在他飞快跃下屋顶时他听到娜塔莎从身后传过来的喃喃自语，紧接着她的声音突然拔高，嘴里说出的话已经变成了波兰语的命令：“袭击者在三点钟方向！”

 

克林特从三米多高的屋顶一跃而下，落地时双脚发麻，但他根本不敢过多停留，在地上打了个滚就立刻站起身狂奔。这是他刚才侦查时为自己选择的逃生路线之一，但他已经不敢再走屋顶高处，因为至少有二十名安保人员追在他的身后。他只堪堪跑到第一个拐弯路口，身后密集的枪声已经响起。克林特来不及回头，随手从背后抽出三支箭，张弓朝身后一齐射出，顿时有几声身体落地的钝声响起。

 

此刻刚过午夜，但这片住宅区算是富人区，照明设施非常好，无论克林特怎么躲闪，他的身影依然暴露在安保人员的枪口之下。安全屋已经不能再使用，而他的接应小队无论他怎么联系都毫无反应，克林特在心里大骂一声，不得已改变自己的逃生路线，向着附近唯一一处地铁站的入口奔去。这个时间地铁已经停运了，但克林特几年前来波兰出任务的时候知道神盾曾经在波兰的地铁网内开发了一条从郊区通向市中心的密道，原本用作逃离华沙，但以克林特现在的状况和身份，他唯一的活路就是逃进华沙市中心，找个不起眼的地方躲过风头，等托尼安排人过来找他。他知道自己一旦落入自由联盟的手里就一定会变成他们拿来和托尼谈判的筹码，而克林特没法想象托尼为了换回他会做出什么。

 

也许他想的太入神，没有注意到道路两侧一处没有处理干净的积雪，他结实防滑的军靴在已经冻成冰碴的积雪上面猛地一滑，让克林特不得不立刻切断自己的思路，扭动身体恢复平衡。然而就在他扭腰向前挺起上半身时，他的腰椎突然泛起一片针扎一样的痛感。克林特知道那是自己之前那段时间留下的一点小纪念品，一旦运动量过大就会犯，这次并不严重，而且稍逊即逝，但脚下打滑外加这里一打岔给了身后追兵机会，两枚子弹从身后呼啸而来，一枚贯穿克林特的左肩膀，另一枚埋进他的右侧大腿根，尖锐的疼痛让他立刻清醒过来。

 

地铁口就在眼前，克林特心里咒骂一声，咬紧牙关从楼梯上跳了下去。温热的血液已经顺着他的皮肤开始向下流淌，幸好他的制服材料吸水，血液全部被吸收进裤腿，没有半滴落在地面上留下痕迹。听着身后追兵的呼喊声和脚步声越发接近，他有些艰难地翻过检票口护栏，跌跌撞撞地朝地铁隧道里跑，心里祈祷神盾没有把这条逃生通道封死。进入隧道后克林特很快锁定了离入口大约五十米的一扇不起眼的维修小门，他顾不得枪声会引起注意，掏出备用手枪一枪击碎了生锈的门锁，在安保人员赶来之前翻身进入，并将托尼专门为他准备的万能门挡拍在门缝上。做完这一切克林特已经头晕眼花，他在满是灰尘的黑暗里努力抑制着自己的喘息声，拉开制服外套的拉链，从里面的口袋里掏出备用的绷带，缠在自己正在不断冒血的大腿上。

 

他不是专业的医生，没法准确判断自己这两处伤究竟怎样，但从他从受伤到现在快三分钟还没流血致死来看，大腿上这一处应该没伤到动脉。处理完自己身上的伤口后他倚着脏兮兮的墙壁喘了一口气，听到外面嘈杂的脚步声来去匆匆，略微放下心后开始扫视这件屋子。虽然已经过去快六年的时间了，但克林特还清晰记得当时他和娜塔莎从这间屋子里逃出来，因为通讯故障密码搞错还差点没能打开门的经历。如果克林特还记得这个，那么娜塔莎不可能不记得，但从她今晚的种种表现来看，娜塔莎并不想让他死。克林特摇摇头，走到一侧的墙壁上掀开那个蛛网丛生的配电器的盒子，把放在外面做装饰的电路板一把拽下来，露出后面那个虽然窄小却仍然亮着蓝光的密码盘。他仰头思考了片刻，小心翼翼地输入刻在记忆中的十六位密码，然后——

 

正对门的那侧墙壁发出一声轻微的轰鸣，随即裂开一道缝隙。克林特拍了拍手，将配电器原封不动还原好，闪身进入。神盾这条密道不算复杂，根本没有岔路口，但却极长，几乎横亘了半个华沙市，而且只有密道两端分别有出入口。克林特一路走走停停，每隔一段时间就换一次绷带，但他知道自己现在的失血量已经处在一个极度危险的边缘。他的大脑昏昏沉沉，甚至提不起精神计算还有多久才能离开这里，只有他耳边每过三十五又二分之一秒就会响起的一声嗞啦支持着他继续走下去。那个声音曾经支持着他度过人生中最黑暗的一段时间，而现在也支撑着克林特，提醒他自己绝对不能停下来，死在这个没人知道的地方。

 

终于，在不知多少个三十五又二分之一秒后，克林特一头撞上了密道另一端的门。他用颤抖的手扒下和入口一模一样的配电器盒子，连着输了三遍密码才终于让这扇门开启。外面仍然是地铁站，只不过位于华沙市中心，当克林特恍惚地走出来时天色比他离开郊区时还要深，但他已经算不清具体时间。他支撑着自己顺着街道离开显眼的地铁站入口，转过街角来到一处低矮的小巷，在那里靠墙摆放着几个供附近居民使用的大型垃圾箱。克林特在垃圾箱旁边蜷缩着坐下来，给自己的大腿根换上最后一卷绷带，终于坚持不住闭上眼睛。

 

他不愿听天由命，但这是他唯一的选择。克林特耳内植入的芯片会将他的所处坐标发送给JARVIS，但他不知道先找到他的人会是斯塔克国际还是自由联盟。无论是哪一方，克林特已经做好了面对一切的准备。

 

也许，在他们找到他之前，他就已经流尽鲜血死在这个肮脏的垃圾堆旁边。

 

把头埋在臂弯里，克林特微微一笑。在失去意识之前，有个棕色头发的小女孩的身影在他眼前一闪而过。


End file.
